lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen
18 |attack_type = WHITE (4 - 5) |risk_level = HE |death = yes |status = yes |good_mood = 14 - 18 |norm_mood = 8 - 13 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |qliphoth_counter = X |image2 = TheSnowQueenPreferences.png |help =yes }} "Ices are melting... We don't know if it's because spring is coming or the palace is crumbling." - The Snow Queen The Snow Queen (F-01-37) is a humanoid Abnormality, taking the appearance of a woman whose skin appears to be frozen or cold, with a disembodied head, with a long and ornamented crown of blue and white plates, with a snowflake pattern adorning the center, along with a pair of black or darkly shaded antlers. She doesn't have a neck. She is wearing a long white robe with a dark dress. She has large icicle shoulder pads, resembling the shape of snowflakes. With her gray hands, she is holding an upside down sword of a light blue blade, with a gray handle and a blue gem. Her containment room is constantly snowing from the ceiling, with the floor covered with a low white mist. There is a sound of the cold wind in a snowstorm. Ability The ability of The Snow Queen might trigger when getting a Normal result or very likely to happen when getting a Bad result. When the condition is met, The Snow Queen will hit the ground with the tip of her sword, throwing a piece of glass to the employee's torso. The glass shard will disappear at the end of the day. If an employee with a glass shard triggers her ability again, she will freeze the employee in a block of ice, putting it 'Out of Control'. The next work will be a duel against The Snow Queen and the employee assigned to work with her will be the duelist. The Duel's success is dependent on the agents Fortitude level. With high levels of Fortitude, they will have a higher chances of winning (level 1 = 10%; level 2 = 30%; level 3 = 50%; level 4 = 80%; level 5 = 100%). When the employee enters the containment room, the combat will start. After some time, the duel will end with a sword being taking off by the other. Depending of who is the winner, determined by a celebration or dark music, one of the next results will occur: * If the Employee wins: The rescuer and the frozen employee are released, going out of the containment room without any other troubles. Both employees will get a frozen mark near their face, neck and body, which will increase their Fortitude/ Max HP and Prudence/ Max SP by 6 points (Acts as an E.G.O. Gift in the Cheek slot. Can be replaced by other Cheek slot E.G.O. Gift if is not locked). * If The Snow Queen wins: Both the rescuer and frozen employee are killed by her. If the day ends without rescuing the frozen employee, they will die.' Origin It is assumed that the story follows the same or similar events from the original tale: The Snow Queen. The story starts with Kai and Gerda. When a fairy broke a magic mirror, causing the pieces of the mirror to be scattered into everyone's hearts, Kai saw things that he didn't need or want to see. He then left the village he stayed his entire life in. During a blizzard, he met the Snow Queen. From his wanting to know the world more than what he already knew, he was lead to her Snow Palace, where she froze his heart so he wouldn't feel the cold. Gerda, the girl who hadn't gotten a shard of the mirror in her heart, went after Kai to rescue him from the Snow Queen. After suffering through an "agonizing" journey, she reached the palace and rescued Kai. The warmth from the season shifting to Spring started melting the palace. The mirror shard in Kai's heart was melted by the heat as well. They left where the palace once was, leaving The Snow Queen all alone. Details The Snow Queen responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Attachment, Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Snow Queen's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 8-13 will cause it to feel Normal, and 14-18 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades '''Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 4 - 5), the amount of E-Boxes (18) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 '''(Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result is normal, employee was kissed by The Snow Queen with a normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result is bad, employee was kissed by The Snow Queen with a high probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Employee who was given the second kiss forgot everything and was trapped inside of The Snow Queen's containment room." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "To avoid the deadly third kiss, and to save the trapped employee, a dual with The Snow Queen must be commenced.." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Only those with high fortitude will be able to safely save the employee. Let's rescue it before the day is over." '''Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Frost Shard'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Frost Shard'. Its E.G.O. Gift is only obtainable by winning a duel against the Abnormality. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Frost Pieces |Damage = White 6-12 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = None |Description = "The Snow Queen was beautiful, but where her heart should have been was empty and frozen. The edge of the spear is both straight and icy. Anyone damaged by it will lose themselves for a moment. Since it is made of snow, it will disappear without a trace someday. Perhaps a day will come when her heart will be warmed by the weather, if you can believe it." |SpecialAbility = "Reduces movement speed of target by 30% for 3 seconds"}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Frost Pieces |RED = 1.3 Weak |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "To stay inside the snow palace, a warm cloak is a must. Since the cloak is made of snow, it shall disappear without a trace someday." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +6, SP +6 |Chance = Obtainable via Winning a Duel - X |ObsLevel = X }} Story * "A queen lives in the frosty winter forest." * "Like how every story starts, Kai was a child with a kind heart. When an evil fairy scattered pieces of mirror in everyone's heart, Kai could see what he didn't want or need to see, and left the village that he spent his entire life. In an unforgiving blizzard, Kai met the Snow Queen. He wanted to know the world beyond his knowledge. He felt as if everything he knows is just nothing." * "The Snow Palace he reached was so cold, but the Snow Queen froze his heart and he couldn't feel the cold anymore. There was no joy in the palace, just long winter nights continued. Gerda was strong enough not to be stabbed by the mirror and brave enough to go on an adventure to rescue Kai. The journey was agonizing. Gerda was hurt and pained, and sometimes she cried. But eventually, Gerda met Kai. Spring came with blossoming flowers. The warmth of spring melted the Snow Queen's palace and the piece of the mirror that was in Kai's heart without a trace. So, left alone, the Snow Queen..." * "We remember when we put her in that cryo-coffin with our own hands. From someday, her joyous laughter was gone. She just kept repeating crying, laughing, crying, laughing... she was eventually found in a bathtub with her wrist cut, soaked red in her own blood. We didn't believe in death. I will reconstruct from "the machine" that i have detested for my lifetime, but became the only answer. She would have been disgusted by me, dying in a bathtub. But we have walked the road too much traveled by. .. One day "it" talked. "A, I remember you. You were kind-hearted." That moment, I had an urge to destroy what I had created myself." Flavour Text * "The Snow Queen's containment room shines with ice and frosts." * "The Snow Queen's containment room is storming with frosty blizzard." * "Kai would have been gifted with the world if he couldn't have completed "Eternity" with ice pieces." * When starting the duel with The Snow Queen: "Gerda is braver and stronger than anyone. She fights for Kai who is trapped in the snow palace." * When winning the duel: "Spring came and roses bloomed. Gerda and Kai headed home, holding each other's hand." * When losing the duel: "Gerda and Kai couldn’t defeat the Snow Queen. They became her ice pieces and will never leave the containment chamber." Trivia *This Abnormality is based off of "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson *The Agent who will challenge The Snow Queen will always wield a sword instead their usual equipment to fight her. *If an Agent enters to her containment while wearing the E.G.O. Suit of Fiery Bird, the employee will be instantly killed upon entering. *Her appearance was changed in June, before the official release. Formerly, she took the appearance as a pale woman of long, light blue to mint colored hair, wearing a long blue dress, a tiara, icicles for shoulder coverings, and a short blue shirt. *The Abnormality story refers to Bloodbath, Carmen's death, Angela's birth through machines and Carmen's body and Angela meets with A (Ayin). Gallery The Snow Queen Containment Room.png|Snow Queen's containment room TheSnowQueenIceShard.png|Glass Shard on an employee TheSnowQueenIcePrison.png|Ice Prison with an employee TheSnowQueenDuelist.png|The employee who will fight The Snow Queen The Snow Queen Duel Cell.png|The cell where Snow Queen and an agent are going to fight TheSnowQueenDuelVictory.png|When the employee wins TheSnowQueenDetailsUnlocked.png|The Snow Queen Details unlocked TheSnowQueenArtwork2.png|The Snow Queen's New Artwork TheSnowQueenArtwork1.png|The Snow Queen's Original Artwork TheSnowQueenArtwork3.jpg|Another Original Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Humanoid Category:Fairy Tale